Not Perfect
by heavymetalkorra
Summary: Aang and Katara are not perfect. They can be fools together. Inspired by the Britney Spears song "Sometimes", oddly enough.


Things were finally at peace in the world. Zuko was busy being the Fire Lord; making sure that his nation didn't revert back to their old ways and spending his spare time with Mai. Uncle Iroh was content with running his tea shop, living the simple life. Toph was always busy working on her earth bending and perfecting her metal bending, even though it wasn't really needed. Sokka was enjoying his time with Suki, a lot more than previously since the war was over. Finally, our two favorite heroes were getting used to their blossoming romance. Like with every story of young love, it has its humble and awkward beginnings.

The warm summer afternoon turned into dusk, as Aang stood upon the balcony, observing the vast city below. Ba Sing Se was growing on him. It was bizarre to him at first, living in such a fast paced city. But it was a nice place to spend his time with Katara. There was always plenty to do. Aang heard a door close behind him. He saw Katara walk over to him in the corner if his eye. Aang enjoyed her company, but things were still terribly awkward for the two of them. He was inexperienced with this type of thing, and it had only been a couple of weeks since the war's end. Aang didn't want to move too fast for her. "Hi Aang." she said. Aang turned to see her standing next to him, with her hair down fluttering in the breeze. "_So beautiful_ "he thought. "Hey Katara", he said. With that, Katara moved her hand and placed it on top of his, which was resting on the railing of the balcony. Aang turned his head away, so she couldn't see the blush that appeared on his cheeks. Katara couldn't help but smile at him good naturedly. She found his innocence very attractive, and it reminded her that she wasn't the only one who felt awkward about this whole thing. "It's a beautiful evening. You can already see some stars." She was right. A few stars were already visible in the sunset, making it a gorgeous view. Aang looked up at the horizon for a moment, then to the left to see Katara's face again. He just smiled. Aang wanted to say _something,_ but didn't want to embarrass himself. "I'm going inside." he blurted out. As he headed towards the door, Katara's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Wait Aang." He sighed as realized he was doing this all wrong, and turned around to face her. She grabbed his hand again and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't have to be shy Aang." He just looked at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry Katara. I'm just not good at this…how are you so confident?" "I'm not as confident as I seem, but I know that we are going to work out." Aang gripped her hand tighter. "I don't want to look like a fool." Katara couldn't help but laugh at that. "It's ok. We can be fools together. We don't have to be perfect." Aang felt better now, but still a bit apprehensive. Katara stepped closer, now only inches away. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Aang, hugging him tight.

It caught him off guard, so he only loosely returned the hug. The blush returned to his face. When she released him, Aang noticed a blush on her face too. It made him feel even better. "So I shouldn't be afraid?" he whispered. "Not at all, Aang." Katara wasn't sure where he was going with this. A moment of silence passed. A build up of intensity ran through his body, ready to be released. Aang quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her into a heavy kiss.

Katara didn't expect that at all, as she knew Aang was pretty timid with this kind of stuff. But she didn't hesitate to open her mouth more, to let him in. A spiral of passion swirled in his stomach. Aang really didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, Katara needed to breathe and let go of his lips. She backed up a little, and looked up to see a face of satisfaction in front of her. _"This boy is good",_ she thought. "Wow." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You're amazing. So much that you will never know." Now she was the one who was blushing like crazy. "It feels good, Katara..to not be afraid. To not be perfect." said Aang. He simply took her hand, confidently gripping it tight. Katara looked at him, seeing the compassion in his eyes. "I wouldn't want it any other way Aang."


End file.
